The Dance
by neela24
Summary: Narcissa meets Dero Goi from the German band OOMPH! while getting a tattoo. She travels to Germany a week later to visit a friend... note: there is a bit of German dialogue and lyrics so have google translate handy if you dont understand.


(Chapter 10, song lyrics from _Niemand_ by _OOMPH!_)

**The Dance**

**By Megan Frizzell**

Für meine Schwester,  
Mit Liebe immer.

**Chapter 1: Who Are We to Deny The Dance?**

Narcissa rolled up her shirt and lay down on the tattoo bed. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. As her artist was prepping, a group of guys walked in and started making a ruckus. _So much for peace and quiet_. She turned away in annoyance as the dude with the spiky hair and facial piercings took off his shirt and lay down on a bed near the back of the room. _He's pretty hot!_ She could feel herself blushing and was glad her back was toward him. The guys were quieter now, and Narcissa was thankful for that. She had some hardcore relaxing to do before her four hour tattoo.

Crap, Flux and Dero walked into the tattoo shop talking loudly about the time Dero had forgotten how to exit the stage during a show. Dero was trying to out yell them in self defense, but it was two against one and they were winning.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, es war alles nu rein Tiel der Show!" he said jokingly, trying to make fun of himself so they wouldn't want to. He removed his shirt and left his hooligan band mates in the reception area. As he made his way to the back of the shop he noticed a pretty girl lying on a bed closer to the front of the shop. He lay down on his bed and turned his spiky head toward her. She had long, dark hair that made his fingers itch to touch. He sighed and turned the other way. Don't think about her. _Women are all the same, and they only want one thing, _he thought, sadly. _It wouldn't hurt to try though, maybe she is different? I could ask about her tattoo! _Dero closed his eyes as his artist sat down and started to work on the outline. _Four more hours_, he thought, and tried to relax. They would be playing a concert in Edmonton that night and he could use a bit of rest.

Wincing, Narcissa sat up and twisted to look at her ribs. The tattoo was pretty upside down, but she wanted a better look at it. She walked stiffly over to the standing mirror and examined the newest addition to her body art. It was an image of the Indian goddess Kali, the goddess of chaos and love, with her head back, eyes closed, and dancing while holding two severed heads. Above and below were the words "Who are we to deny The Dance?" She loved it immediately and turned around to thank her artist but instead came face to face with the spiky haired guy. Well, face to tattoo was more like it; he was standing so close. Narcissa jumped back a bit and snapped her head up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He said, "I was just going to admire your ink." He smiled charmingly, but a little devilishly, too. Narcissa blushed and pulled her shirt up to show him.

"It's very nice. I like the words. And Jones drew Kali beautifully. He really is a great artist, isn't he?"

It took Narcissa a minute to realize he was talking about the artist and not himself. He had the most wonderful, soulful eyes…

"Still there?" he asked, laughing a bit. She shook her head,

"Um, yes, I am. And yeah, Jones is a wonderful artist. Do you see him too?"

He nodded at her. "Usually, yes, but I was in a bit of a hurry to get one done, and he is booked solid for the rest of the month. He's my favorite artist in North America."

"Sweet." Narcissa could feel herself blushing. "What did you get?"

Spiky took a few steps back and pointed at his chest. There was a black, disheveled looking crow chasing a blood red butterfly. It was beautiful in an almost haunting way, kind of morbid and poetic. Just like him.

"Wow. It's amazing! What does it mean for you, that is, if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled and moved a bit closer to her so she had to tilt her head back to look at him. He was really tall, compared to her small stature.

"Not at all. I'm the crow, and the butterfly symbolizes all the beautiful things I wish I had, like love and hope and trust."

He had moved even closer when he said this, and his voice had become deep and soft. He was looking at Narcissa intensely and she seemed frozen by his gaze. Finally, he turned away to wave at one of his buddies that had shouted something at him. _Funny_, she thought, _I didn't even hear that guy yell_. She stepped back quickly and tried to appear somewhat normal. When Spiky turned back around he seemed a little surprised to see how far away she now was from him. He smiled anyway and held out his hand.

"I'm Dero, from Germany."

Narcissa thought this introduction was interesting, and replied,

"I'm Narcissa, from here, Edmonton."

Dero winked, "The pleasure is all mine, _Süße_."

She didn't have to think hard to remember that Süße meant 'sexy' in German.

"_Süßer_ yourself!" she replied, laughing embarrassedly. "It was wonderful meeting you, Dero, but I'm meeting a friend for lunch in a bit and I should go home and get ready. I love your tattoo, it really is beautiful. See you later!"

"_Auf wiedersehen_, Narcissa." He replied, puzzled. He watched her walk out of the shop and onto the street, following her form until she was out of sight. He joined his friends in the reception area, put his shirt back on, and walked out into the cool September air.

**Chapter 2: Be Careful About Who You Lick**

_One week later, Edmonton airport…_

Narcissa sighed as the barista handed her the Starbucks chai latte she had ordered. She smiled and thanked the tired-looking lady. _Why did I come so early, anyway? I still have two hours before the plane leaves!_ She made her sleepy way to her departure terminal and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. _My flight doesn't leave until 2:00 am, and here I am at midnight, sipping coffee and wishing I were asleep. Ahhh, sleep… at least I'm flying first class and will be in Germany soon!_ As tired as she was, she brightened at the thought of a beer at breakfast every morning for the next two months.

Dero was thankful for the celebrity status that got he and his band members through airport security so quickly. His mind was on the flight, and the thought that in less than twenty-four hours they would be back home in Germany. _I could go for some schnitzel right about now…_

"_So konnte ich_!" replied Crap enthusiastically. Dero hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. Flux nodded in tired agreeance. The boys moved through the airport slowly and, besides Dero's staring at the Tim Horton's store for five minutes ("_Corporate kaffee, der mit das kam? Ich schwöre, es gibt eine Million dieser laden in jeder kanadischen Stadt._"), they found their terminal without delay.

_2:30 am_

The plane was getting ready to lift off. Narcissa tried not to laugh. Takeoffs always made her giggle uncontrollably. As they started down the runway, Narcissa caught the tail end of a loud conversation. It seemed that whoever was speaking had raised his voice to be heard over the loud engines.

"…_meine Augen tränten, meine Zunge war swolle, und jetzt bin ich vorsichtiger, wer ich lecken_!"

"_Vielleicht bist du allergisch auf Parfum_?" a voice answered, laughing.

Narcissa groaned. So not a plane-appropriate topic. She turned around to see who exactly was being so obnoxious, and to her horror saw the spiky hair of the tattoo shop guy, Dero. _It can't be him! Oh no! _She let out a little shriek and tried to duck down in her seat, but he had already seen her. _Shit!_ She smiled and gave a little wave.

"Kali! Flying to Germany are you?"

With a sigh she turned back again.

"Umm, yeah, I'm going to visit a friend in Frankfurt."

"Cool." He said, getting out of his seat. Narcissa turned red as he approached her seat and squatted down to speak.

"So, my band is playing in Frankfurt tomorrow night," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. "And I was wondering if you would like to come watch?"

Narcissa was a little startled at his forwardness, but not at all surprised that he was in a band. That explained some of his behavior.

"What's your band called?"

"We are the original _Neue Deutsche Härte_ band OOMPH!" he said, grinning.

"Never heard of you," she lied. "But yeah, I guess I'll come."

"Great. Here's a ticket and backstage pass. See you there, Narcissa." Dero said, then stuck out his tongue in that crazy way he always does, and walked away.

Narcissa looked down at the ticket and pass and read the information. She flipped the pass over and saw an email scrawled across the bottom. _Can this really be happening to me, of all people?_

**Chapter 3: Träumst Du?**

_Next day, just before the concert…_

_Ugh. Why didn't I bring my leather pants? Now I have to go in jeans and that is so not metal enough for OOMPH! _Narcissa thought, as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her friend Alicia's house in Frankfurt. As she was humming over what to wear, Alicia walked in.

"I wouldn't have let you come visit if I had known you'd be ditching me for a rock star!" she shouted, laughing. Narcissa rolled her eyes and reached for her gladiator boots.

"You're just jealous because Dero Goi of OOMPH! gave me his email!"

Alicia sighed,

"Huhhh…you're right, I am so freaking jealous it's not even funny! I hate you so much right now!"

"Well, could you turn that hate into helpfulness? I don't know what to wear. _Bitte_?" Narcissa gave her best please-face and batted her lashes. Alicia plunked herself down on the toilet cover and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, okay. But it won't be easy. You don't dress like a German and I have absolutely no North American fashion expertise."

After half an hour of trying on her own clothes and Alicia's, Narcissa finally had a half decent outfit. She had on Alicia's black leather pants, black studded ankle booties, a plain white shirt and her favorite leather jacket. She took it easy on the makeup, sticking with mascara, lip balm and some blush. Excited couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling.

"_Wie geht's Frankfurt_!" Dero screamed from the stage. The crowd answered with a deafening roar. Flux and Crap immediately started into _Augen Auf_ and Dero began his frantic jumping around the stage. Narcissa couldn't believe she was actually at an OOMPH! concert in Germany! As the band rocked their way through the set, Narcissa felt herself getting more and more relaxed. When her favorite song _Träumst Du_ came on she sang along with all her heart.

"_Es ist ein winzig Kleiber schritt_

_Und es gibt kein zurück mehr_!"

The words rand true for her so much in that moment that she actually forgot all about herself and was completely focused on Dero.

"_Komm doch bitte bitte bitte_

_Noch ein bisshen näher_

_Komm doch bitte bitte bitte_

_Noch ein bisshen näher_."

She had a sudden urge to jump on stage and kiss him. But then she realized how ridiculous she was being - she barely knew the guy - and forced the thought from her mind. _Am I really that in to him?_ She thought, but her attention was drawn back to the concert by the heart pounding opening guitar in _Sandmann_.

As they played, Dero's eyes scanned the crowd looking for Narcissa. _Maybe she didn't come? Was I too forward? Nope, she's here._ Thankfully, it was a small venue and he'd given her an easy-to-spot seat. He smiled inwardly and put his whole heart into singing _Träumst Du. this one's for you_.

Narcissa made her way slowly to the side of the stage. She showed her pass to the security guard and stepped into the backstage area. It was dark, but she managed to find her way to the dressing room the band was using. There was music playing softly; she recognized Tool's _Sober_. She knocked gently on the door for fear of being rude, then more loudly as it was clear her knocking had not been heard the first time. The door swung open, the bright light nearly blinding her. She regained her sight a few seconds later to see Crap and Flux standing in the doorway grinning.

"Umm, hi guys."

"_Hallo_!" they exclaimed excitedly, then grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the room.

"_Dero, sie ist hier_!" Flux screamed, sounding vaguely girly. There was a loud bang from the other side of the room and Dero crawled out from underneath an overturned dressing table. He stood up and walked toward the unaccustomedly captive Narcissa.

"_Okay, Jungs, sie gehen lassen. Nu rich kann Gefangenen_." He winked at her. "Glad you could make it Narcissa." He turned to Flux and Crap, "_Wir sind bereit zu gehen_?"

"_Ja_!"

"_Ich bin_!"

They released Narcissa's arms and hi-fived Dero.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "Go where?"

Dero took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"You'll see."

**Chapter 4: Schnitzel and Rock Stars**

The car pulled up to a quiet, tavern-like building with music coming from inside. This time Narcissa couldn't identify it. The four of them got out of the car and went up the sidewalk to the entrance. Dero could smell the schnitzel cooking and was immediately hungry. Canadian steak just didn't compare. He put his hand on Narcissa's elbow and had to lean down to speak, she was so short.

"Are you enjoying yourself, _Süße_?"

Narcissa laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Of course! How could I_ not_ have fun in Germany?"

Dero laughed back.

"Well, we can stay here if you want, but I'm not really one for _Pubs_, and I know a great place we can go to instead, just the two of us. We can pick up beer on the way if you feel like drinking."

Narcissa glanced at the _Pub_ that Flux and Crap had just disappeared into, then back at Dero. She shook her head.

"I think I want to get to know all three of you first, you know, before I pick favorites." She smiled at him sweetly. "I think I'll take you up on that beer offer though! But I'm buying the first round, as a thank you for taking me out tonight. You guys are really fun." She stood up on her tippy toes and gave Dero a kiss on the cheek. His heart nearly stopped right there. As she walked up the steps into the _Pub_, he couldn't help but like her.

All of them had a great time that night, laughing, telling stories and pranking Dero. Only Crap got drunk enough to actually throw up, and since Dero had only had a few beer he was the designated driver. He left Flux to take care of Crap back at their hotel and drove Narcissa to Alicia's house despite her protests. He walked her to the door and made sure she got inside safely.

On the drive back to the hotel, he thought that maybe he would stop calling her _Süße_. Not that she wasn't a sexy girl, just that he wasn't sure it suited their relationship, or lack of one, quite yet. Maybe one day he would be able to call her _meine Liebe_, something he'd only ever said once. But hopefully, he thought, this girl would be different.

**Chapter 5: Best Friends**

Narcissa tried to be quiet as she entered the house so she wouldn't wake Alicia, but Alicia was still up waiting for her. She silently tackled Narcissa as she came into the upstairs bedroom and started whisper-screaming excitedly. Narcissa shushed her and whisper-giggled, and they went to the downstairs living room. Each got a bowl of cereal and sat in front of the fireplace on the comfy armchairs so Narcissa could tell Alicia about the night.

"So how was the concert?"

"Amazing! I had no idea they were so good live! _Träumst Du_ was so beautiful I almost cried. It was a great show!" Narcissa gushed, reliving the memory.

Alicia grinned mischievously, "And Dero? How did he look?"

"Beautiful as usual, and a little crazy." Narcissa laughed. "But it was after the concert that I had the most fun." She proceeded to tell her friend all about the _Pub_, the great schnitzel, how awesome she thought the beer in Germany was compared to Canada, and all of the funny stuff the guys did. She left out the part about Dero asking her to leave with him, partly because she didn't understand why he had done that, and because it felt a little too personal. She did tell her, however, that the next time they went out she could come along; Narcissa saw a possible connection between her friend and Andreas Crap.

When Dero lay down on his bed that night he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Narcissa, and that made his heart race, so of course there would be no sleeping. _Goddamn Redbull_. It was just after four in the morning and he had to be up in five hours for a pre-tour conference with the band's tour manager. It was going to be a long night.

Narcissa and Alicia woke up the next morning still on the armchairs in front of the fireplace. They got up without speaking, which was their way, and made scrambled eggs and toast with Nutella. They turned on the Saturday morning cartoons and watched _Der Sendung Mit Der Maus_. When it was over Narcissa turned to Alicia and said "Shopping? Maybe a beer, too?"

Alicia nodded her head,

"_Ja, ich langweile mich zu Tod. Haste' heute Abend was großartiges vor_?"

"_Um…haste' Bock auf eine Kneipentour_?"

"_Jetzt geht's los_!"

Narcissa was glad she had a chance to practice her German before she saw Dero again. Maybe he would be more talkative in his mother tongue.

"Let's go out shopping for a bit, have lunch, and then I can email Dero and see if he and the guys wanna come with us?"

Alicia grinned,

"Sounds great! I can't wait to meet them all."

"Haha! I swear you and Andreas would be perfect for each other!"

"Let's go get ready; we should get out before noon if we want to do any real shopping!"

"Dibs first shower!"

They raced up to the bathroom; Alicia managed to beat Narcissa to it somehow, so she turned the cartoons back on and finished watching the last half of Die Biene Maja. She couldn't really focus on anything, though because she kept thinking about Dero and how badly she wanted to see him again.

The girls decided they would go shopping for a few hours, eat and then catch an early movie. It had been a while since the last time Narcissa had watched a German film. They were going to see an old 90's film called _Lola Rennt_.

The movie was weird but pretty sweet at the same time, and the girls were ready for a nap by the time they came out of the theater. They rode home in the car Narcissa had rented and had a snack before napping. Narcissa woke up before Alicia did, and decided to kill time by checking her email. She answered her messages and then emailed Dero about going out that night.

_Hey,_

_It's Narcissa. My friend and I are going out tonight for a Kneipentour. I know kneipe aren't your favorite, but I think it would be fun if we all went together. Let me know if you guys are coming and we'll figure out where to start._

_Narcissa 3_

She sent the message then logged onto her Facebook to see if she had any messaged. Nothing, but she figured her friends were just giving her time to settle in. She made a status about the concert and shopping, and then logged off. She figured she would have a hot bath with a good book and a glass of German Riesling wine to relax. The only thing that could possibly make this day any better for her would be to see Dero again.

**Chapter 6: Where Is Tim Horton's when I Need It?**

After a sleepless night, Dero needed a really strong cup of coffee. More like several cups. It took all he had to stay awake during the tour conference, and though he had tried to pay attention he couldn't recall a single thing the guy had said. What he really needed was a nap. When the guys got back to their hotel Dero collapsed on the couch and passed out. He slept for at least six hours, and when he finally woke up it was to Crap shaking his shoulders and yelling in his face.

"_Dero! Dero, aufwachen! Dero_!"

He opened his eyes, made grumpy-face, threw Crap onto the floor, and they began wrestling and rolling across the living room floor.

"_Warum hast du nicht mich zu wecken höflicher versuchen_?"

"_Ich war begeistert_!"

"_Was waren Sie aufgeregt darüber war so wichtig_?"

Crap put his hands up to shield his head from Dero's fists and yelled,

"_Weg von mir, Arschloch, und ich werde Ihnen sagen_!"

Dero released him and sat on the floor a few feet away.

"_Sag es mir. Sag mir, warum Sie den besten Schlaf meines Lebens unterbrochen_."

Crap took a deep breath and massaged his temples.

"_Sie mich fast umgebracht, Der. trotzdem wachte ich Sie, weil ich aufgeregt war. Ich war aufgeregt, weil Sie Ihre E-Mail geöffnet hat und ich zufällig auf eine Nachricht von Narzissa saß in der Bekanntmachung Posteingang als ich Abmelden. Ich wachte Ihre undankbar Esel bis zu erzählen Sie wieder anmelden und beantworten Ihre Mädchen_!"

Dero couldn't help but laugh, Crap was so passionate about this little event and it was kind of funny.

"_Sorry, mein Freund. Ich gehe Blick auf die Nachricht_."

He noticed the angry look on his friend's face.

"_In der Tat, ich glaube, ich werde gehen sehen es Jetzt_."

Crap nodded sternly. Dero got up quickly and went to find his laptop. He quickly logged on and went to his inbox. There it was, right at the top. He clicked on it and read. When he finished he checked the time it had been sent and realized that it had been almost four hours since Narcissa sent it. _Scheiße! She's going to think I'm ignoring her_! He quickly wrote back to tell her they would be going out that night.

_Na, Narcissa?_

_I think that's great idea, we'll be there! I'll pick you girls up at 8:00 tonight. I'm going to warn you though, you're about to go on the bender of your lives!_

_Dero._

He logged off and went to tell Flux and Crap they were going out and to make themselves presentable for the ladies. Dero went back to his room and had a small workout and hot shower to wake himself up and prepare for what was sure to be a crazy night.

**Chapter 7: Morgen Mäuschen!**

Narcissa was in the middle of watching a Canadian cartoon dubbed in German when she heard her email chime. _Maybe it's Dero!_ She crossed her fingers and opened the inbox. It was from him. Her heart was beating rapidly as she finished reading, and she tried to catch her breath before attempting to wake Alicia. She sent a quick reply telling him they would be ready to go when he got there, and that she couldn't wait to see him again. Alicia was still asleep and Narcissa felt kind of bad about waking her up, but this was going to be a great night and she wasn't about to let her best friend miss out!

"_Alicia, Alicia aufwachen_!"

Alicia rolled onto her back and squinted up at Narcissa.

"_Verpissen, Cissy. Ich schlafe_!"

"_Nein! Komm schon, seine Morgen_!"

Alicia yawned and stretched, trying to pull the blankets over her head, but Narcissa kept pulling them back.

"_Morgen Mäuschen_! Come on Alicia, wake up! We're going barhopping with the guys tonight and we have to get ready! Dero will be here at eight, and it's already six o'clock! Get up!" she grabbed hold of Alicia's feet and pulled her off the bed.

"_Autsch_!"

"Sorry, but I know how long it takes you to get ready for going out, so get up and get going!"

"You are a horrible, sleep-destroying friend, I hope you know that."

Narcissa laughed.

"You'll thank me later, darling."

When it was about ten minutes to eight the girls, dressed and ready, made their way to the living room to watch for Dero. At exactly eight o'clock there was a knock on the door. Alicia and Narcissa both got up to answer it and found Dero and Crap standing on the steps holding six-packs.

"Hey, girls. You both need a beer before we start. Its tradition, so drink up!"

They each chugged a beer, then the boys led them out to the street. Instead of a car there were three black Harley Davidson motorcycles waiting for them. Flux was sitting on his, and to her happy surprise, Narcissa noticed he had a girl with him as well. Dero and Crap each sat on a bike and motioned for their ladies to hop on the backs. Narcissa was stoked to be sitting so close to Dero, and when she turned around to wave at Alicia she was even happier to see how cute she and Andreas looked together. With a grin she wrapped her arms around Dero's waist and snuggled in close.

"You afraid of motorbikes?" he asked her jokingly.

"A little." She answered. It was the truth; anything with less than four wheels terrified her.

"It's all good, just hold on tight. I'm an excellent driver."

He repositioned her arms so she was pressed even closer to him, then all three boys started their bikes and sped off down the road.

**Chapter 8: Beer Babes Bikes**

Dero had always loved Harleys. He liked how they made him feel reckless and dangerous; like the whole world was his to travel. He hoped he wasn't scaring Narcissa, although she seemed to be doing alright. She was holding his torso like a vise and hadn't loosened her grip, but being a guy, he didn't mind at all. It felt nice to have someone holding him, even if they didn't really have a choice. He wished it was just the two of them, driving forever and ever, together.

Narcissa, despite the fact that she was absolutely terrified, couldn't help but feel safe with Dero driving. For a moment she thought maybe she would get him to teach her how to drive one. She felt like maybe she was holding on too tightly, but he didn't seem to mind much. That was probably due to the fact that she was pressed against him like a common hooker. This made her giggle, and she almost forgot she still had to hang on. She could hear Alicia's shrieks of delight. It figured; Alicia loved danger._ If I could stay like this forever with Dero, I would. _

At the first _Pub_ the guys challenged their corresponding ladies to a drinking game. The girls ended up worse off because the boys kept cheating and changing the rules. They said they were just watching what they drank because they were responsible for the ladies' well-beings.

Flux's lady-friend turned out to be Crap's sister and was a happy, friendly, up-for-anything girl. Her name was Maria and she and Alicia had gone to high school together.

At the second _Pub, _the girls were forced to eat two hot wings each. In turn they challenged the guys to eating five each. Flux and Dero managed to keep them down, but Crap threw up five minutes after finishing his. Alicia was worried he wouldn't be okay for the rest of the night but he assured her he was indeed fine, and proved this by matching Flux shot for shot whiskey until neither of them could stand up. Since Dero was now the only coherent male left in the group the girls made him go out and dance with them. He wasn't a bad dancer, to their surprise. It was even better that they were at a _Pub_ that played _TanzMetal,_ so they were all familiar with the music. When a slower song came on, Alicia and Maria left to look after their men, leaving Narcissa and Dero on the dance floor. Dero took Narcissa's hands and pulled her closer. He leaned down to say something, but was interrupted by another guy who had come up beside them and was trying to pull Narcissa away. She shot her elbow up and hammered him in the eye socket, then attempted to pry his hands from her shirt but the bastard wouldn't budge. She clawed at him with her nails in a frantic last attempt. Where the hell is Dero? Just as the guy had grabbed hold of her wrists and yanked her toward him a chair came crashing down on the back of his head. He fell down with a nasty _thunk. _Dero hauled him up by the collar and pulled him out the exit. A few seconds later he came back inside and made his way towards a startled Narcissa. She was crying a little, and was so relieved to see him that she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I was so scared, Der. He was so scary."

"Shhh, it's okay. I got rid of him. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Dero lifted her chin to give her a kiss, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She buried her head in his shoulder and tried to calm her breathing. He ran his hands through her hair and tried to soothe her as best he could. He held her a bit longer then pulled back a little to make sure she was okay.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can take you home if you want." He looked so sad at the thought of her leaving, and to be honest Narcissa didn't want to leave him either. She tried a small smile and shook her head.

"Don't take me home, I want to stay with you."

Dero smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Okay, let's go sit down then."

He led her over to the table and she sat on his lap, keeping his comforting arms around her. Alicia turned to them looking concerned.

"Are you okay, Cissy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll tell you later."

"Okay, as long as you are alright."

"I am. Thanks hon."

Alicia gave her a knowing smile and turned reluctantly back to the drunken conversation the others were having. Narcissa leaned into Dero and rested her head on his chest. After a moment, she looked up at him and asked what he had been trying to tell her before that sleazebag came along. His cheeks turned a bit pink and he tilted his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"I was going to tell you that the song that was playing was a song by my band, and that I wanted you to listen to the words while we danced. It's okay though, I'll sing it for you sometime." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Narcissa wished she had gotten to hear the song, and was sorry now that she hadn't. But maybe it would be better to have Dero sing it to her anyway. Since the evening was now ruined for Narcissa and Dero, and Crap and Flux could no longer stand on their own the group decided to call it a night. Dero and Narcissa had to ride back to Alicia's house and get the car so they could drive everyone home. It was nice driving just the two of them, and it helped relax them both. By the time Narcissa had driven everyone home and helped Dero get all the bikes back to the hotel garage she was ready for bed, but still didn't want to leave Dero. _I have no other choice,_ she thought. _He and I both need to get some sleep. _She was on her way to the garage to say goodnight when she received a text from Alicia:

_Hey, Dero can come stay the night at my house, I don't mind. _

_Oh my god, I have the bestest best friend in the whole world!_ Narcissa stashed her phone in her jacket and ran to the garage to tell Dero. She found him sitting on one of the Harleys looking a little lost.

"Hey." She said quietly. He glanced up at her and held his arms out. Narcissa walked over to him and fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. I should've done better to protect you. I could've killed that guy."

Narcissa looked up at him and took his face in her hands. She smiled.

"Don't be. What you did was amazing; you saved me. That's all that matters; that you were there for me when I needed you."

Dero sighed and put his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to say goodnight yet. Will you stay for a bit longer?"

"You don't have to say goodbye to me tonight at all, Der. Alicia says you can come stay at her place with me."

He flashed an evil grin.

"I don't think she knows what she's getting herself into."

"Ohh, funny guy! Ha, no such luck tonight, love. We will be respectful of Alicia's beauty sleep. And mine!"

"You don't need beauty sleep. You're beautiful no matter what." He gave her another kiss. "You're my butterfly."

"We'll see how you feel about that in the morning." She laughed and took his hands. "Can we take the bike back? I think I'm starting to like those things."

**Chapter 9: What's Wrong With Oatmeal?**

When Alicia woke up the next morning she went to check on Narcissa. _I wonder if Dero spent the night?_ She crossed her fingers in hope that he had stayed over; she knew it was what her best friend needed. She tiptoed down the hall and quietly opened the door to Narcissa's bedroom. Holding her breath, she peeked around the wall and squinted at the bed. There was Dero, with Narcissa lying across his chest, the blankets all wrapped up around them. Alicia had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing. _Awe! This is just too cute! _She shut the door as soundlessly as she could and scampered down the stairs to the kitchen. _I should cook breakfast. Dero probably never has breakfast cooked for him. _Eggs, bacon, Nutella on toast; all the good stuff was cooking in a few minutes. Alicia was so hungry she could have eaten it all by herself. _They should get up now… _She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door excitedly.

"Come in." she heard Narcissa's voice say. Alicia opened the door to find Dero pulling on a shirt and Narcissa making the bed. She blushed,

"_Das Frühstück ist fast fertig. I__hr beiden kommen und essen, wenn Sie fertig sind_."

"_Ja, Frühstück! Ich hoffe, es is nicht Haferflocken_."

"_Nein, es is nicht Haferflocken, aber das ist alles, was du habst, wenn du es nicht eilig tun_!"

Dero grabbed the blankets from Narcissa and threw them over the bed.

"_Beeil dich, Narcissa! Ich will nicht zu Haferflocken essen_!"

"What's wrong with oatmeal?" Narcissa laughed. Dero was so funny.

"So, What are we doing today?" alicia asked Narcissa.

"I haven't even thought about it. I guess i'm up for anything."

"We're playing another show tonight in Berlin, if you want to come?" Dero said.

Narcissa thought this would be fun.

" Do you want to Alicia? We could take the train if we hurry."

"_Ja_! I have never been to an OOMPH! concert before!"

Dero checked what time the train was leaving for Berlin while the girls got ready. He had a very hungover Crap bring Narcissa's car from the hotel then drove them to the station. They each had floor tickets and passes that got them right at the front of the stage, in the middle of the action. Before they left, Dero pulled Narcissa aside and they talked for a bit.

"When are you going back to Canada?" he asked her, a bit sadly.

"In a few days. I don't want to leave so soon, though. I actually don't want to leave at all."

He hugged her again, and kissed her.

"Do you have to go back?"

"I guess I don't, but I cant live with alicia forever, and I'm not a citizen."

"That's true. I don't want you to go, Narcissa."

"I know."

Alicia had a blast at the concert, but Narcissa's mind was on the conversation she and Dero had had before they left. She really didnt want to leave Germany, two weeks was just not enough time. And she and Dero were becoming so close; it would probably break his heart if she left. _And it would break mine, too_. They didn't party with the guys after because they had a signing to do, but Dero and Crap spent the night at Alicia's and the four talked and ate pretzels for a few hours. When Dero and Narcissa had finally settled down into bed and turned out the lights Dero asked her if she wuld like to hear the song he promised to sing her.

"Of course I would! Bitte!"

He laughed, then, with Narcissa in his arms, he sang for her.

**Chapter 10: ****Ich Lass Dich nie Mehr Gehn**

_Warte bis die Zeit verrinnt  
Denn ich will dich wiedersehn  
Warte dass die Nacht beginnt  
Ich kann dir nicht wiederstehn_

_Ich weiss du bist allein_  
_Denn ich kann dich spürn_  
_Uns kann nichts mehr entzwein_

_Niemand ausser mir weiss was du fühlst_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr_  
_Niemand ausser mir weiss was du willst_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr_  
_Niemand ausser mir weiss wer du bist_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr gehn_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr gehn_

_Tauche in die Sommernacht_  
_Nehme deine Fährte auf_  
_Noch bevor der Sturm erwacht_  
_Nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf_

_Ich weiss du bist allein_  
_Denn ich kann dich spürn_  
_Uns kann nichts mehr entzwein_

_Niemand ausser mir weiss was du fühlst_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr_  
_Niemand ausser mir weiss was du willst_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr_  
_Niemand ausser mir weiss wer du bist_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr gehn_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr gehn_

_Ich weiss du willst es auch_  
_Endlich kannst dus spürn_  
_Nichts hält mich jetzt noch auf_

_Niemand ausser mir weiss was du fühlst_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr_  
_Niemand ausser mir weiss was du willst_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr_  
_Niemand ausser mir weiss wer du bist_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr gehn_  
_Ich lass dich nie mehr gehn_

When he was finished he looked down at Narcissa and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?"

She shook her head,

"I loved it. It's just that… I don't want to leave you, Der. I don't think I could handle it."

"You don't have to leave. You can stay with me. I'll take care of you, whatever you need."

"But I would have to keep going back to Canada unless…unless I was married to you or something."  
"That's not a bad idea."

"You would marry me? Without even knowing me?"

"Yes."

Narcissa looked up at Dero and saw in his eyes that he was completely serious.

"Will you marry me, Narcissa, so I can get to know you?"

Narcissa burst into tears again, and hid her face in Dero's shirt.

"Yes. I will. I will marry you, Dero. I love you so much."

"I love you too, meine Liebe. Always."

That night, they fell asleep together for the first of many times. When Narcissa woke up the next morning, Dero was gone. In his place was a black velvet box with a diamond ring, and a note that promised he would be with her, with love, always.

Für Narcissa,

Mit Liebe immer.

Dero.


End file.
